Attack
by GooseLady31
Summary: Feelings have been neglected and ignored. An attack was the final answer. Rated M for Adult Language and Adult Actions
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

Vincent Valentine slept on his living room couch in peace and quiet. He loved the days when nothing was planned to happen. There weren't any celebrations for his friends, nothing Reeve was pestering him to do and no major tragedy threatening his new home. His new location was only a couple blocks from Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven. This gave him the chance to see almost any of his friends when he caught word of their appearance at the bar. A smile flickered on his face. Who would have ever guessed he would make friends with such an odd group of people? Lucrecia would be proud of him for opening up his heart. Her smile danced in his thoughts and he opened his eyes slowly.

Enough time and events danced through his life allowing him to finally let her image go most days. Yes, he still held sadness in his heart over her death and he still wished he could change the past. It was one of those things he needed to accept because without some moments certain things would never occur.

He would have always worked alongside her and their relationship never would have grown. He knew this but it was a dream he could have kept alive without the sadness in his life. Never would he have met Cloud Strife and all the other companions he met in those years battling alongside them. And now their battles were done and peace danced through the world. Well, more peace than he thought possible.

Steps sounded on the stairs leading into the living room from upstairs. He opened his eyes fully as Yuffie stepped into view.

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked as she looked down to his laying body.

"Yes," she said with half a smile. "Are you hungry? I'll go make us some eggs and bacon."

"Thanks," he said and sat up to watch her work through the large opening showing the kitchen. The only disturbance in his peace was when Yuffie appeared at his front door crying her eyes out. He didn't ask questions and only welcomed her in. She didn't explain or touch him or look him in the eyes. All he knew was she had been upset and needed some place to stay. Hopefully, she found a good night of sleep and answers to whatever problem was troubling her. He only hoped the problem didn't come knocking at his door. His phone rang and he read Tifa's name on the caller ID. He felt answers to his questions were about to be delivered.

"Hello," he greeted and caught Yuffie glance to the sound of his voice.

"Please, tell me you've seen Yuffie," Tifa said in a quick rush.

"She spent the night at my house last night," Vincent said. "Is everything okay, Tifa?"

Yuffie's body froze and he knew he was about to learn what brought Yuffie crying to his place last night.

"Remember Yuffie's boyfriend? It seems he is a real dickhead and has been abusing her regularly. She ran away leaving only a note for her father saying for him to contact you immediately. He didn't have your number and called me to find her. Please, tell me she's alright."

Vincent glared at the wall across from him to try and get out his anger before he spoke again. "She spent the night at my house and didn't talk. Since she showed up crying I didn't want to bother her with the whole story until she was ready. Has the man been arrested?"

"Thank goodness you have her. Yes, he is waiting a trial led by Godo himself. There is no chance of him getting out of this one. It seems there were video recordings of some graphic nature. I don't know all the fine details, but he's in a load of trouble. Keep Yuffie with you, please," Tifa begged.

"She's not leaving my sight," he said and ended the call. He got to his feet and walked into the kitchen where Yuffie was frying some bacon. He reached for her chin and turned her face to look to him. There were no markings on her face and only a small bruise on the left side of her neck. It could be pushed aside as an injury from battle practice. What kind of abuse where they talking. "Yuffie, why didn't you come to me sooner?"

Yuffie's face grew sad and she bit at her bottom lip to find the right words. "When the first hit was made he was able to pass it by me as an accident. You know, heated and in the moment. I trusted him. Then he would get in the mood late at night, we would start our fun and then it got very heated. He never hit my face or any place he knew people would question. This bruise here," she touched the marking on her neck. "Just a battle injury, right?"

Vincent's face read out his guilt for passing the marking off. "How bad was it."

"When we weren't in bed, it wasn't bad at all. He would only do the playful hits couples often do when flirting. This was a sign for me to know more would come at night. We would be in the middle of sex and a hard hit would come. Not sure why, but it really got him excited. I was wrapped up so deep there was no way for me to find a way out," Yuffie said. She raised her comfortable shirt to show off her stomach. Nasty, dark bruising was visible above her belly button. "Whips were his favorite."

"Disgusting," Vincent said and turned his head away. He couldn't look at the pain on his dear friend. "Why did you hide this from me?"

"I didn't want you to look down on me," she said and went back to cooking the eggs and bacon. "I care a lot about you, Vinnie."

"And I care about you," he said softly. He wanted to touch her but he wasn't sure where the pressure of physical contact would hurt or help.

"Which is why I came to you," she said and turned off the burners. "Let's go eat breakfast and we can talk about all of this."

There was no proper way to begin the conversation and Vincent knew Yuffie would wait until he brought up the topic. He sipped some of his warm coffee and took the dive.

"Yuffie, how long have you hid this from me?" he asked the most important question on his mind. He knew she was hiding the event from everyone of them, but he felt as if they were closer together than any of them.

"The abuse didn't start until I was convinced I loved the man. After uttering those three words a couple times, I think he figured he was safe to take advantage of me. I started with painful sex and I grew used to it. I thought it was only cause I was a virgin," she said. She chose to ignore Vincent's shocked expression. She was only a teen when she joined the Avalanche crew and sex wasn't important to her in any way. "He realized he wasn't causing me pain and the fists began to come at me. The first couple were noticed by my father and he called me out on weakness in training. Chris caught the hint and aimed for hidden areas. He even learned how to read me to know when to back off the violence and when he could pick it back up with me remaining silent. I thought I loved him!"

Vincent held his mouth tight as Yuffie hit the top of his table with extreme force. He watched her thoughts turn and she slouched back in the chair.

"I don't trust myself anymore," she said with sadness in her eyes.

"You came to me," Vincent said and stood to take their plates to the sink. "I believe that was a trustworthy move."

"I should have gone straight to an officer," Yuffie said. "Placed a charge against him and gone back home."

Vincent knew she was right but he was happy she chose him. "I'm glad you came here. You're going to need help restoring your faith in men."

"You and the other guys have always been kind," she said and moved to stand. "I know not all are rotten. Can I go shower?"

"Man, now you're asking things and not just telling me?" Vincent gave her a small smile. "What did I do to receive this honor?"

"You are Vinnie. You have a special spot," she said and tapped her chest over her heart.

"It's upstairs across from the bedroom you stayed in last night. That room is mine and you are free to use one of my shirts if you want some clean clothing for the day," Vincent said and turned on the sink to quickly rinse off the food from the dirty dishes. He glanced over his shoulder and watched Yuffie walk away. Peace was not as close as he previous thought.

Yuffie slid into her baggy sweats and Vincent's gray shirt she claimed as hers for the day. It ate up her body and she appeared to be a child borrowing her father's shirt for bed. She glared at the thought and pulled the shirt so she could tie it at her side. It wasn't the cutest appearance, but it would work for the day. A deep breath completed her morning ritual and she walked downstairs to see Vincent once again on his comfy couch. She plopped down next to him and caught a quick smirk on his face.

"Cute," he said bobbing his head at her new shirt.

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that. They may think you've gone insane," she said. "Now what?"

"Well, I think you should pick what we do. We need to get you back into your old self. This new you is kind of gloomy. I don't like it," Vincent said moving to his feet and holding out his hand.

Yuffie took the offered hand and was pulled to her feet. "Pot calling the kettle black?"

"Touché," he said with a shrug. He stepped away and Yuffie kept his hand held in her own. He didn't twist away and she smiled with a blush.

"Better not show anyone else that face," he said over his shoulder. "They might get the wrong idea."

"What's the wrong idea?" she asked.

"The idea you might have a crush on me," he teased. He let go of her hand and turned so he could lock the door.

"Why would that be such a bad idea?" Yuffie asked and led the way to his garage.

"We're not exactly the same age," Vincent pointed out. "Where are we going?"

"We technically aren't the same age, but you look damn fine for someone so much older than me," Yuffie said and gave a playful wink. "Let's go for a ride on your bike."

Yuffie was given a nice smile as Vincent got onto the bike and started the engine. He gave her a friendly wave to get on and she did as he asked. As she took her seat she worked their bodies to be as close as possible without making them uncomfortable. It dropped a couple of romantic hints, but nothing completely clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

Vincent was enjoying the feel of Yuffie holding him on the humming motorcycle more than an average man should allow. He wouldn't deny he liked Yuffie, but he could deny ever feeling more than friendship with the young lady. She was 27 years old and still held the beauty of when she was 16 and he first met her. His mind blacked at his thoughts and he swerved only a touch. Yuffie's laugh sounded in his ear and a slight hit touched his back. Where was his mind going?

He pulled to a stop to a secret beach at Costa del Sol. Not many knew about the entryway to a special location on the beach. All members of the Avalanche team knew of it existence and used it as their personal getaway place. All visitors on the secret area of the beach knew others wanted to be left alone and all respected their wishes.

"Oh, a beach visit. How did I earn this nice gift?" Yuffie asked with a smile.

"A nice lady, a nice break, a nice gift. I think it makes perfect sense," Vincent said and held out his hand to help her walk down the stone steps.

"Whatever you say, Valentine," she said and shrugged.

Vincent set up the large blanket he held in the carrier of his bike on the sand and motioned for Yuffie to take a seat. He joined her and stretched his arms behind him to hold up his body. A skip hit his heart when Yuffie laid backwards so her head could rest on his lap and she could look up to his face.

"How are you feeling now?" Vincent asked returning her stare.

"I'm getting better. This was a good idea," she said. She closed her eyes and he watched her relax with him.

If someone were to ever ask him for his straight opinion of Yuffie Kisaragi he wouldn't know what to say. It would start out being a usual run of her being a bit too hyper for her age and slightly too clumsy to call herself a Ninja. He couldn't see her taking anything very seriously or knowing when a laugh should be held back. But now he was forcing his mind to take a step back and really look at the woman. She was hyper, but her jumpy and usually comical attitude brought more laughs from her friends than annoyance. The clumsiness in her was high, but she fought alongside him in many battles and proved herself to be very skilled at the highly needed moments. Her lack of serious attitude and laughter was needed often in his life more than anyone's because he rarely found the desire to see the funny moments. Yuffie Kisaragi was everything this world needed.

"You're everything I needed," he whispered soft enough for her to barely hear his words.

"What, Vinnie?" she asked. He reached his hand to her hair and began pulling his finger through the loose strands.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked hiding his true words.

"We should build a house here and just live on the beach away from everyone else," she said and closed her eyes once more as if she were picturing their home in her mind.

Vincent smiled at the idea. "You would miss everyone though."

"I guess we would allow them to come over every now and again. But not a whole lot. This would be our place," she said and her smile grew.

"Our place, huh?" he asked. "Could you put up with me?"

"We could build a big house," she said with a smirk.

"That wouldn't keep me away too long," he said and her eyes opened while her smirk faded away. Vincent continue to pull his fingers through her hair. "Can I tell you something I'm not completely sold on?"

"Shoot away, my gunman," she said making a claim he wasn't all against.

"I don't want you to leave me," he whispered and held his hand on her cheek. Before she could put words to the shock written on her face he continued his thoughts. "Every time you come around we laugh and joke and I feel a sense of peace fill me. Then you leave to return home and work with your father and I sink. I don't know what it is you did to me or when it happened. All I know is I am really happy when you are around me. Really, really happy."

Yuffie held his eyes through his short speech. She only took her eyes away when she moved to a sitting position. "Vinnie, was that a confession?"

"Yes, I like you so much and I am afraid what you will do knowing this. I'm afraid what it will do to me admitting this. Yuffie, what do you think I need to do?" he asked and took in all of her face.

"First, I think you need to look a little deeper. Really, really happy? What do you mean by that?" Yuffie asked and her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Happiness," Vincent said and gave her a look of confusion. "I think you know the definition more than anyone I know."

"Ah, why don't we hop on your bike and head to your house and finish this talk there?" Yuffie said and looked to the sky. "I sense a storm is brewing."

Vincent followed her and folded the blanket as he walked. He looked at the cloudless sky and shrugged his shoulders. The woman was crazy.

Yuffie hopped off the back of the motorcycle and ran her fingers along his back as she walked away. She heard him position the bike on the kickstand quickly. He came at her back in a jog and caught up to her so they could walk side by side.

"What else is there to say?" Yuffie asked when they stood outside his front door.

"You're the best?" he said in a joking tone and brought only a small smile to Yuffie's face.

"When I told you I was dating someone a while back, what did you think?" Yuffie asked. She was surprised how much she was willing to piece together for him.

"I thought good for you and I hope he's all you ever wanted," Vincent said and glared. The glare was not directed to her.

"Okay," Yuffie asked. She was really going to have to dig. "How did you feel when you saw me kiss him?"

Vincent's face grew confused once again. "Eh, I didn't really like it. But you are my friend and he was a new guy I didn't know."

Yuffie covered her face in astonishment. A man obsessed with one woman for so many years couldn't make the simple connection appear in his mind. She only held a couple more tricks up her sleeve before she would dig out the dirty move.

"Have you ever dreamt about me more than usual?" she asked leaving the question as general as possible. She didn't need details now, but curiosity was dancing in the words.

"I dream about you a couple times in a week. I'm not sure that is unusual. We're friends," Vincent said with a shrug. Yuffie let out a quiet growl.

"How angry were you when you learned Chris was abusing me?" Yuffie pulled out her final question. He was going to completely miss the point, but she needed him to think about everything when she left.

"I was furious. First, I was pissed a man would be so cruel to any woman. Then I was angry you didn't come to me. I thought we were close and told one another everything. It hurt me you battled this on your own," Vincent said. "I recognize this and I'm sorry. What more could there possibly be?"

"Oh you idiotic vampire!" Yuffie snapped and stomped her feet as she dished out the old insult. It was now or never. She moved quickly so he couldn't defend himself and attacked him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hit him with a heavy kiss. He gasped in shock and she took the free opening to give him a full taste of her. Once she was satisfied with their tongues' dance, she let go of his neck and looked up to his face. "I hope this attack leads you to an answer. Good night."

She could feel his eyes watch her storm away. She was done playing the game by his rules.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

Yuffie sat in the house area behind Seventh Heaven. She glared at the television screen as some princess sang a song about love and happiness. It was a pity these children movies left out the details of all the work tossed into the mix and the possibility of the man being a complete moron. She could feel Tifa's eyes on her from the chair in the room. When Yuffie stormed in and fell back on the couch Tifa knew to wait on the story. Friends were good when they were patient like her. Yuffie let the frustration continue to boil and couldn't clear her thoughts to tell the story right.

"I attacked Vincent!" Yuffie said and sat up in a rush.

"What?!" Tifa gasped and they heard Cloud spit out a drink with a hint of laughter. "Please, start from the beginning."

"I was trying to get him to tell me he loved me but he was missing every hint I gave him. He danced around the truth as if he had been trained to do so. After numerous attempts I jumped him with a kiss and told him good night," Yuffie said then buried her face. "I can't believe I lost patience with him!"

Silence filled the room until Cloud walked in. "I can't believe you kissed Vincent."

"Honey, they've been chasing one another for a long time now," Tifa said looking up to Cloud. She winked to Yuffie. "I could see you eyeing him up since you first met. In the beginning, it was just a cute crush. After we went through so much together and you two took a huge roll to take on Deepground, I figured it would only be a matter of time."

"Well, it's all dying now! I think I got it all wrong!" Yuffie said and flopped back to lay on the couch once more.

"Want a drink?" Cloud asked. Tifa gave him a sharp look knocking five years off his life.

"No, I just need to sleep," Yuffie said and let out a sigh. "I don't know what's going to happen now.

"We'll let you sleep here tonight," Tifa said and stood to leave. "Come and get us if you need anything."

"Thanks," Yuffie said and pulled the tiny blanket closer to her body. She couldn't calm her mind and only stared at the wall. When she closed her eyes she thought back to all the moments spent with Vincent. She wasn't sure when the crush even took the first step. At the start, she thought he was hot and that was as far as she took the journey. Then they worked together and she was able to open him up in different ways. A crush formed and she was content for the crush to remain. It wasn't a big deal until she began dreaming about him and picturing her future alongside him. It was a mess all around and she was stuck loosing every way she looked. A restless sleep took control of her mind.

Vincent feared his motorcycle would be heard and Yuffie would run from her location. He walked to the door and used the key he held on him at all times. All members of Avalanche were given a key so they could come and go when the needs were there. His only need was resting some place in their home. There was no way to know where she was exactly, but he needed to start somewhere. He walked into the living room and froze when he saw her sleeping on the couch. Her body was twisted awkwardly and his shirt was a mess over her body. He took claim to the empty chair and watched her for a few minutes.

"If you wait too long her dreams will take you away from her," Tifa said with a yawn. "She's been tossing and turning since she fell asleep. We heard her crying earlier and it's been rough ever since. I'll leave her in your care and go close my eyes."

"Thank you," Vincent said as Tifa left them alone. He crouched down in front of the couch and looked at Yuffie's closed eyes. "Yuffie."

There wasn't a direct response but her eyes were beginning to move. "Vinnie."

"Only if you'll have me," he said and gently touched her cheek. "But I don't think I could go on without you. I have an answer."

Yuffie's eyes fluttered open to his words and he could read more fear than excitement in them. He spent more time misleading her than he should have.

"Yuffie, when I first met you I did not see you as anything more than a jumpy teen. Slowly, very slowly if I'm being honest. I began to care about you as a dear friend. I wanted to see you smiling and laughing and I cared for you. As the care grew to something much larger I pushed it aside. I denied it because I am nothing more than a monster to you."

"Vinnie.."

"No, let me finish," he said putting a finger gently on her lips. "And it only took one action to pull me out of the denial. You called it your attack, correct? Your attack broke open everything I've ever hidden from you. Yuffie Kisaragi, I love you too."

Yuffie didn't try to make any girl move or an easy motion to complete her next attack. She moved her face forward quickly and their lips made a hard connection. The forced knocked Vincent backwards and Yuffie landed on top of him. Their tongues danced with more success in their movements than their last performance. As their lips pulled apart Yuffie straightened her straddled position on Vincent's stomach.

"If you keep hitting me like this you might cause more damage before we can do anything else," Vincent said with his eyes dancing.

Yuffie gave him a seductive smile as she moved off his stomach. She returned to her seat on the couch. "What are you hinting at, Mr. Valentine?"

"There's a reason I wasn't running right behind you," Vincent said and moved to look up at her and dig in his pocket. "Am I jumping the gun if I ask you to become Mrs. Valentine?"

A shriek was heard with Yuffie's gasp. "What?"

Vincent opened a ring box with a smooth, white pearl on a ring band.

"Vin...Vincent," she gasped at the ring. "Oh, yes! Please, yes!"

Vincent smiled and slid the ring on her finger. After he stood and pulled her up with him to hold her in a warm hug. Only seconds later they were joined by Tifa wrapped her arms around them and Cloud patting Vincent on the back. They admired the ring and finally the question appeared.

"I know little to nothing about wedding rings, but this looks better than a couple hour build," Cloud said scratching his chin. "Almost like this was planned."

"What can I say?" Vincent asked with a smart smile. "It wasn't completely on track and I made the entire scene a bit dramatic, but we weren't planning on her pulling a kiss on me like that. Were we, Cloud?"

"Cloud?" Tifa folded her arms and glared to him. "You knew this was going to happen and you let poor Yuffie..."

Her sentence faded into silence as Cloud moved to one knee and opened a box revealing a pure gold band holding a pink stone.

"Well thought out plans are the best. Tifa, will you marry me?" he asked looking up with a smile.

"Yes!" she asked and the ring slid on her finger perfectly. She wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck and they kissed.

"You guys suck," Yuffie said giving both men playful hits.

The new engaged couples said their excited goodbyes before Yuffie and Vincent returned to his home. Yuffie got off the back and began walking to the house. Before she stepped out of the garage, Vincent picked her up to cradle her in his arms and carry her inside. He kissed her once more as they walked inside and he placed her down to stand.

"Will you be against me sleeping in my bed tonight?" he asked. He wasn't sure how strict her beliefs were when it came to a married and unmarried couple. She didn't answer him and only walked away. "Yuffie?"

Vincent followed his silent love all the way to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway because he held no clue as to where he was welcomed and where he was crossing the line. She recently ended a rough relationship and he didn't want to risk scaring her in any way. Before he could ask another question, Yuffie took a hold of his shirt and backed them up to the bed until she fell backwards pulling him on top of her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Vincent asked as he kissed her neck and very slowly put his hands on her stomach.

"Vinnie, I want all of you tonight," she said and nothing else was heard through the night other than their gasps and moans of pleasure.


End file.
